


Doubt

by life_is_righteous



Series: Half-Elven [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, OoC Lord Elrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You start to doubt whether or not your father loves you.





	1. Chapter 1

You shuffle a bit as you watch your father walk out of the room with an arm around Arwen’s shoulder. He has a smile on his face as he looks at her lovingly. You can’t help but feel jealous.

He had never given you that much affection. His face was always so straight faced when he spoke to you and he had never hugged you and it especially hurt when he pulled the wizard into a hug yesterday. He always gave your little siblings a lot of attention, but not you and you took that to heart. You couldn’t hate your siblings for it though.

You sigh, standing from your chair. You walk out of the room only to have your two brothers pounce on you.

“You look a bit depressed there, y/n,” Elrohir states, putting you into a headlock.

“How would you feel if ada treated you the way he treated me?”  you ask, pinching his hip. Elrohir lets you go. You always went to them about everything and they knew exactly how you felt about your father.

“You shouldn’t let that bother you. He still loves you no matter what,” Elladan states as you three walk down the hall.

“I somehow still doubt that,” you mumble.

“You shouldn’t. Now, let’s go confuse those dwarves,” Elrohir states, but you pull back.

“You two go ahead. I’m just going to walk around for a bit,” you say and they both look at you for a moment before stalking off.

The next time you see them is at the dining table for dinner. The dwarves were seated on the floor and you were at the larger table with your father, Arwen, your brothers, Gandalf and King Thorin.

The dwarves seem like an interesting bunch. Especially the king. He was very regal and handsome, that you can’t deny.

“Thorin Oakenshield. I would like you to meet my children Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen,” Lord Elrond states and that makes you frown at your plate. Thorin notices your frown and so does Gandalf.

“I think you might have forgotten someone,” Gandalf states.

“Oh. That’s right. This is y/n. My eldest,” Elrond states and you just nod.

“I do not remember you mentioning you had four children,” Thorin states.

“I do sometimes forget. Forgive me,” Elrond states and Thorin watches you, waiting for a reaction.

“I’m not feeling too well, father. May I please be excused?” you ask, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Very well. You may leave,” he says and you nod before standing.

He had forgotten about you and you were sitting right next to him.

You walk into the hall and make your way to one of the unused courtyards. No one knew about it. Not even your brothers.

You take a seat on the bench, tears finally flowing freely. What did you do to deserve this?

A throat clears and you wipe the tears away frantically. You turn to find Thorin with his arms crossed behind his back. He makes his way over to you and takes a seat on the bench.

“Your father is an interesting man,” Thorin says, breaking the silence. You scoff.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” you tell him, causing him to look at you.

“You do not like it here,” and its more of a statement than a question.

“Of course not. My siblings get more love than I do. You would think he would treat his children equally, but he doesn’t,” you tell him.

“The eldest is always expected to take care of their siblings and they should be able to handle whatever is thrown at them. The younger ones don’t have as much as a responsibility,” Thorin states and it makes you realize he’s speaking from experience.

“Have you ever felt doubt that your father loved you?”

Thorin’s brow furrows.

“Never,” Thorin replies.

“And that is where our differences lie, my king. If you’ll excuse me,” you say standing.

“If,” Thorin starts and that makes you pause, ”you want. You are more than welcome to join us on our quest. I may have a very high dislike or elves, but I would rather see you free than being somewhere where you are miserable.”

You look back at him.

“I will think about it,” you say and he nods before you leave. The idea was very tempting.

You walk out of your room with your things packed. You had decided to join the company. Thorin was right. You were miserable here and you couldn’t handle it anymore. You make your way down the hall and to the entrance.

“Where are you going?”

You stop at the sound of your father’s voice.

“I’m going with the dwarves,” you say, not looking at him. He walks into your line of sight and he doesn’t look too pleased.

“You are going to travel with the dwarves? Why?”

“I didn’t think you’d care,” you state, looking him in the eyes.

“Of course I care. What would make you say such things?” he asks, reaching for your hand. You back away from him and for once in your life, you actually see a sliver of emotion directed at you. It wasn’t a happy one, but it was an emotion nonetheless.

“You do not show it. Since the day the twins were born, you never once smiled at me like you smiled at them. It was like you forgot I was even there in the first place. You even said so yourself that you forgot about me and I don’t think I can take this anymore,” you say as you catch the eye of Thorin on the landing. The other dwarves and Bilbo have already started their trek and Thorin was patiently waiting for you.

“Please do tell Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan that I love them very much,” you say before walking away from your father, not noticing his eyes clouding over. Hopefully, if you return, your father would change, but you highly doubted that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home after the war.

It had been nearly two years since you last stepped foot in Rivendell. The dwarves had won their mountain back and their King had finally come unto his throne with his two heirs by his side.

The only reason you had come home was to escort the hobbit back to the Shire and you were to head back to the mountain to live out the rest of your days. 

They had become like family to you. More than your actual family and you had come to love each of them dearly. One more than others. 

You unmount your horse as you all come to a stop at the entrance. You smile and jump off of your horse as you see your siblings running down the steps. 

The twins reach you first and end up tackling you to the ground.  

You feel a third much lighter weight and you know it’s not Arwen. You look up to find that Estel has joined in the fray. You laugh, pulling them tight against you. You let them go and they help you up

Elrohir dusts you off and you smile, pulling your sister into a hug.   
Arwen pulls back and runs her thumb over your new scar that runs down from your temple to your chin. 

“A souvenir from the battle. Like it?” You ask her, giving her a cheeky grin. She laughs and it has to be the greatest thing you’ve heard in the past two years.

“I’m surprised you haven’t got yourself killed,” she says and you laugh. “Me too,” you reply before picking Estel up.

“How’s my little prince?” You ask him. He rolls his eyes. “I missed you,” he says. You smile at him. “I missed you too,” you tell him.

“Mithrandir, Bilbo Baggins. I trust your travel was not easy,” you hear and you twist Aragorn to rest on your hip. You place Aragorn down as you notice your father’s shocked expression. 

“Hello Ada,” you say.

“My beautiful baby girl,” he says before pulling you into a hug. That causes you to tear up. You had missed his embrace. It has been so so long.

“I am so sorry for the way I have treated you,” he says and you just pull him closer. “I am so very sorry,” he mutters into your hair. “Why?” You ask him. He sighs.

“I do not know. Nothing can explain how sorry I am and I hope that you have it in your heart to forgive me for my wrong doings,” he says pulling back and wiping your tears away.

“It’s going to take some time,” you tell him and he gives you a sad smile.

“And I would wait till the end of my days,” he says, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. You just pull him into another hug, wanting this moment to last forever.

When you pull back, your siblings, Gandalf, Bilbo and Estel are now gone.

Lord Elrond places his hand on your waist and yours rest agains his.

“Now. Are you going to tell me exactly what dwarf has the nerve to court my daughter?”

You had thought you hid your courting bead quite well. Whoops. The future queen of Erebor can’t keep everything a secret.


End file.
